Consumers and merchants use the electronic marketplace to buy and sell products. The electronic marketplace may typically include an electronic commerce center that is connected via the internet to consumers and merchants. Each would establish an on-line account with the center and may transact business via the center for the purchase and sales of goods.
Unfortunately, unscrupulous individuals have used the center to conduct fraud. For example, such individuals might set up multiple accounts under fictitious names with the center. Such individuals might then obtain a stolen credit card to purchase goods from a merchant using a first account while simultaneously using a separate account to sell the same goods to the consumer. The unscrupulous individual may transfer the funds received from the purchase of the goods to another account and never deliver the goods. The same individual may also accept delivery on the goods and be unavailable before the merchant becomes aware that the goods were purchased with a stolen credit card.
Accordingly there continues to be a need for reducing fraud in the electronic marketplace.